Mistress Mary, Quite Contrary
by TheSongOfNature
Summary: Mary gets sick, and Archibald is worried, so he calls on the one person he thinks he can trust. His brother, Dr. Craven. The only problem is, will Dr. Craven help Mary? Musical based, rating is T because of Dr. Craven


A/N- Mary gets sick, and Archibald is worried, so he calls on the one person he thinks he can trust. His brother, Dr. Craven. The only problem is, will Dr. Craven help Mary[Musical based

**Chapter One**

Archibald Craven knew something was wrong with Mary when she looked almost as bad as she had two years ago. Pale, almost yellow in color, and she was weak. By the time Mary sat down everyday for breakfast, she was breathing hard like she had run a marathon, and Archibald was unsure what to do, until Collin approached him the next day. "Father, I think Mary is ill," Collin stated, and Archibald nodded.

"I noticed that too. It might be nothing son, don't worry. I'm sure Mary will tell someone if she was feeling too poorly," Archibald answered, with great hesitation.

Collin gave him a look before going out to help Mary take care of her garden. Once Archibald was sure Collin was out of earshot, he called for Mrs. Medlock. "Mrs. Medlock, would you please ask my brother if he would come to here to help Mary please?" he asked.

"Of course sir," Mrs. Medlock answered, and she went off.

She was used to getting such requests from Archibald Craven. Dr. Craven usually refused them, though that was not Mrs. Medlock's job to think of it. She was just to go ask him. Taking the carriage down to town, the driver stopped in front of the doctor's office. "I'll be out in a moment," she stated, and entered.

Dr. Craven looked up and raised an eyebrow. "No," he stated.

"Doctor, Master Craven asks you to come to help Mistress Mary," Mrs. Medlock answered, and Dr. Craven looked up.

"Mary?" Dr. Craven asked, and stood.

"Then you will come sir?" Mrs. Medlock asked.

Dr. Craven nodded, and packed up his bag. He still had a room with some of his clothes at the house, through some foolish thought of his brother's. The two entered the carriage and went back to the manor.

By this point, Collin and Mary, who's breathe was coming out in gasps, were met up by Dicken. "I really think you need to get some help Mary," Dicken stated in his thick Yorkshire accent.

He earned a glare from Mary for the comment, and they continued on their way to her garden. As they started to work, Mary began to feel worse. Standing up, she found it was a big mistake. Swaying, she collapsed, though she never hit the ground. Dicken had caught her before she hit the ground, and he picked her up. "Come along Collin," Dicken called, and raced to back to the manor, Collin at his heels.

When they entered, Collin stopped dead at seeing his uncle, the man who had kept him locked up inside all his life. "I see that I've arrived in time," Dr. Craven stated, seeing a collapsed Mary in Dicken's arms.

Archibald looked worried, and Mary moaned a little waking a little. "What...Dicken, what happened?" she asked, and Dr. Craven shook his head.

"We must get her to rest before I can get an accurate account of what is wrong," Dr. Craven stated, and motioned for Dicken to follow him.

Mary's eyes rolled back into her head, and she fell back unconscious while Collin panicked. "Father, he can't take care of Mary! He hates her!" Collin exclaimed.

"Now Collin, I'm sure he will set that aside to help her," Archibald assured him.

Collin gave him a look before going back outside. He wanted to finish the work on the garden. He knew, if he didn't, Mary would never forgive him.

Upstairs, Dr. Craven placed a cold cloth over Mary's forhead and set to work to save her. The only problem was, Dr. Neville Craven wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to. He had already sent Dicken away, and the younger brother to Archibald Craven started to pace.

'If I save her, it will make my brother and nephew happy, along with most of the other's here in Misselthwaite. If I don't, I will have rid myself of that annoying girl...who has Lilly's hazel eyes,' he thought during his pacing.

He stopped pacing as he heard Mary's whimper of pain, causing him to turn suddenly to look at her. With an annoyed sound, he pulled out one of the medications in his bag, and injected Mary with it, subconsciously doing so carefully.

Mary's whimpers ceased, and he continued to pace. Dr. Craven went back to his dilemma at saving Mary or not. Unlike most doctors, he actually had a college education, due to his family's money. Dr. Craven knew how to save Mary, the only problem was, should he save her?

Ethics said he should, but he could say he was too late. Dr. Craven paused again, and looked at Mary. She looked ill, and horrible. With a sigh, he sunk down onto the edge of her bed, holding onto his head with both hands. Most doctors would have just helped the girl to the best of their ability. As a doctor, he had no problem helping her, it was Neville Craven that wanted the girl who destroyed his plans to die.

Dr. Craven looked over at Mary once more, and pulled his bag over to where he was. 'Maybe I should stay here a few days. The doctor I reopened my practice with can handle it for a few days,' he thought as he walked out.

Pausing at the door, he looked back again, and found he was still torn between saving her or not.

**End Chapter**

A/N- If you don't like it, why are you reading it?


End file.
